Eventually
by tamich
Summary: She always caught herself staring at her brother's best friend, and everyone started noticing. Reluctant, awkward, and unusual - but the feelings just won't go away. This is the story of her innocent love and his honest responses. (I do not own Gakuen Alice.)
1. Natsume

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

**Natsume**

A few minutes after I had – for the seventeenth time today – curtly refused her request, she comes running back up the hill to where I lie underneath the shade. "Natsume-nii-chaaaan!" the thin shrill voice swats away peace like an expert at ruining a perfectly planned rest day.

I sigh, taking the book spread out across my face and laying it to the side. Leaves cloud the sky like a curtain, letting sunlight through every time the winds rustle them against each another. A moment is all it takes before Aoi is successful in obstructing the serene view. Her fierce red eyes gaze down on me as she kneels on the grass, hands planted next to my ear. She's smiling and immediately my mood lightens. I'd go through hell and back if it means she gets to keep her smile.

"We're not going to town," I say. Ever since my return, my sister has taken it into her head that she now has a personal chauffer to drive her whenever she wanted to go out.

She pouts. "I got the message after the sixteenth rejection!"

"Didn't stop you from trying for a seventeenth," I point out.

"It's called perseverance," she says, leaning away from me and folding her legs in a fetal position. She starts picking out grass randomly. "Ruka-nii-san just called to say he's coming over for lunch." Her cheeks color up, and her grass-plucking speed increases noticeably. "Does he still enjoy watermelons? Papa and I have been growing watermelons a few years after I got back from the academy, and I was thinking we could lie out a sheet and split some. Or maybe he has a favorite dish he wants prepared? It's really been such a long time. Does he have business to talk to you about, nii-chan? Do you think he will stay long?"

When I don't respond she stops what she's doing and looks at me. She's skittish, I could tell. I sit up and place my hand on her forehead. It's warm to the touch but nothing feverish. I arch a brow.

"Is something wrong, Aoi?" I ask. Aoi. Aoi. Being able to say her name out loud relieves me every time. She is here, she is safe, and it will stay that way as long as I live.

She smiles and I know my worries are ill founded. "Nothing's wrong," she says cheerily. "It's just been a very long time since someone's come over. I guess I'm just nervous."

"That's stupid." When her brows crease in chastisement I feel the lightness that comes only when I'm around Mikan cloud my mind, and it's enough to make me laugh. The similarities between my sister and Strawberry Underwear are striking. "Don't even think of him as a guest. Ruka's family."

Aoi's cheeks flush even deeper and she bites her lower lip in thought. She's keeping something from me. I know my sister well enough to notice the habit. Another gush of wind blows and some leaves start raining down on us. She doesn't even feel them graze the back of her hands or cling to the strands of her long black hair – too lost in her own head.

I lean back against the tree trunk and stare at the spectacle before me. Aoi's hair rocks with the wind – straight, web-like strands, thin as thread, and dark as sin. Her skin is fair and radiant with the glow of a girl who enjoys playing in the outdoors. Her eyes are a deep crimson, the color in itself enough to catch anyone's attention. She chose to wear a loose denim jumper over a pinstriped red and white shirt today. I looked at my sister and thank Kami that she has an unfeminine fashion sense.

_At least that's one less reason for the boys to look at her. Oh, Kami, they better not start staring. _When she finally comes back from her reverie, her whole face lights up in an innocent little smile. My gut clenches.


	2. Sumire

**Sumire**

Bugsy nuzzles her nose into the crook of my arm. I hold her as gingerly as a newborn kitten, tracing the black stripes on her orange fur. _Whatever it is, Ruka will take care of it_, I think.

The address I searched up led to a clean-looking little clinic smartly placed on one side of a two-street intersection. It was right beside a mini mart and a pastry shop after that. Through the windows I could see two costumers left, their pets close beside them. I sigh. _Someone shoot me if they're going to make me wait when I'm not even here for the vet._ With the hand that isn't holding up Bugsy, I give the door a push, and the golden bell above it signals my arrival. The two dogs the other costumers have instantly react to my presence. They start barking at me and won't shut up until I finally snarl in return. Their owners' eyes widen. "It must be my cologne," I explain. "They've probably never smelt Dolce before? Pity."

The lady on the desk is busy writing something on a record book so I walk over and tap a finger repeatedly on the counter. When she finally looks up, Counter Lady is irritated and sizes me up - head to toe. From the corner of my eye I also see the other two customers stare at me in disbelief. _Old hags_.

She clears her throat and plasters on a fake smile. "How may I help you?" _By being a little quicker? That's what the stupid door bell was hung for. _

"My cat needs medical attention."

"You don't say," she says wryly. "There's a waiting, ma'am. Please get in line."

Bugsy hisses at her, and I too could feel my catty side itching to make an appearance, but I decide to let it slip. After all, women in remote regions like these, stuck in dingy little towns with close to little accessibility to fashionable outlets, health wellness centers, and cuticle care, plus living on – most likely – low wage earnings should be sympathized with and not judged. I mean, it's already bad that they're _non-alices, _add poverty into the mix and it's really just sad. Kind souls such as myself really ought to be rewarded for the restraints we undergo just so others don't feel inferior to us.

"Actually I'm not here to see the attending veterinarian. My name is -"

"Sumire?" Ruka appears from the corridor leading to what I guessed to be the vet's office. He wears a shocked expression on his beautiful face and a neatly pressed white doctor's coat over a light blue dress shirt unbuttoned just enough for me to see his collar underneath. I have to hold the counter for support. Seeing him dressed up for the job he's always wanted is like having my girlish fantasies relived right before my eyes. The only thing missing is an equally dashing Natsume Hyūga at his side.

"It's been a long time, huh Ruka-kun?" I try on my best smile and decide to be a little daring with a friendly kiss on the cheek.

It's simply adorable how he hasn't changed a bit. Shy and modest Ruka flushes at the gesture and returns the sentiment with a genuine little smile. "It sure does feel that way. What brings you here?"

I motion to Bugsy comfortably curled on my arm. Ruka turns to Counter Lady, "Nanami, please tell Sato-san I'm just going to take a short break."

Counter Lady Nanami stares daggers my way before nodding coyly at Ruka. _That flirt! After I've been so considerate about her feelings?_ "Follow me, Sumire," Ruka says before going back the way he came through the corridor. "Coming," I chirp, looping my free arm playfully over his. I wink at Counter Lady, and I see her break the pencil she was holding in half.

Only when we are safely inside Ruka's office do I untangle my arm around his and show my amusement with a laugh. _Poor poor Nanami. You're not near close enough to being compatible with a high class Alice such as Ruka Nogi. _

"What's so funny?"

"Looks like someone has a little crush on you, Ruka-kun," I say smugly.

"You don't mean Nanami, do you? She's always been welcoming."

"Didn't seem that way when I came in a while ago." He gives me a pointed look. "Okay okay, maybe I was a little impatient, but I drove all the way here – the middle of nowhere – just so Bugsy could have the best medical attention. I think I deserve a little extra treatment right now."

"May I?" He asks, and I hand Bugsy over to him. "Hey, there little fella."

"It's a she. Her name's Bugsy." He starts doing the routine check-up, and I can't help thinking that this is what Ruka was born to do. "I actually just adopted her from the streets. Cute, isn't she? She's normally really playful too, but lately all she does is lie around all day. She doesn't eat much, doesn't drink much… I was going to see a vet in the city, but I'd feel much more at ease if the diagnosis came from a fellow Alice."

As I talk I look around and notice that his 'office' isn't much of an office after all. It's more of closet space, to be honest. Everything is neat and well polished, to be sure, but there's really just enough room for a desk and a filing cabinet. The window shows a most splendid view of the red-bricked wall of the next establishment, small wonder that Ruka's blinds shut halfway.

He's so engrossed in attending to Bugsy that he doesn't see my look of disbelief as I survey the area. "Ruka, this is horrible," I can't help but say. "This room barely fits you and me, let alone accommodate a bunch of playful animals."

He smiles bashfully. "I did just start the job a few months ago," he tries to defend. He lays Bugsy on his desk and squeezes around it so that he could sit on the chair on the opposite side. He reaches inside his drawer and feeds Bugsy some catnip. He smiles affectionately when the feline licks it off his hand. "I'm more of an apprentice here. Doctor Sato is the actual vet."

"Ruka, I haven't met the guy, but I'm pretty darn sure you know more about animals than he does. Can he bend a mountain-sized, overfed, out of control, yellow chick to his will? I don't think so."

"I miss Piyo."

"That's not the point! I bet this Doctor Sato of yours secretly feels threatened that his assistant is more talented than he is, and so gives you this crappy office so you would feel discouraged and eventually quit! Ruka, I'm telling you this because you can do so much better. As the president of your fan club, I cannot accept this!"

He laughs. "Sumire, I can't possibly own my own clinic at eighteen."

"Yes, you can! You're amazing, Ruka!" I don't know where all this enthusiasm is coming from, but I know it's the truth.

"I still have a lot to learn. Doctor Sato has been a good mentor." He smiles contentedly, marking the end of this argument. _Oh, Ruka. Kind, sweet, humble, and talented Ruka._

Bugsy meows, stretching on the desk, turns in a circle and lies down like a ball, cuddled into herself. I stroke the space between her ears and ask Ruka for the verdict. I'm expecting a quick, easy reply, but to my surprise Ruka's brows furrow in thought, staring at Bugsy in deep concentration.

"Ruka?"

He sighs. "I'm proud of you, Sumire," he says, casting me a small smile that I can't help but blush at. "Adopting street cats… not a lot of people would do that. She's a great pet, I'm sure, but she tells me she's in a lot of pain. It doesn't look so good." Ruka's bright blue eyes steel themselves. I suck in a deep breath, ready for the worst.

"How bad is it?"

"The symptoms point to feline distemper. I'm not gonna lie, it could be fatal. We're going to keep observing her, okay? I'm going to get her white blood cell count and administer some antibiotic shots."

I bite my lip. "I wasn't prepared to stay long. To be honest I thought you were just gonna check her, and she'd magically feel better or something." I pet Bugsy endearingly. Her fur is dry and she doesn't respond to my touch. "Do what you have to."

He smiles. "We're going to save her, Sumire," he says reassuringly. "If you need a place to stay, there's a small inn nearby, or my apartment is always welcome if you wish." The thought of spending the night with Ruka is making me more excited than I should be. "The clinic closes early today, so if you have nothing to do, there's somewhere I want to take you to."

Is it just me or is Ruka Nogi asking me out on a date? My cheeks are flaring up. My eyes widen. My heart is beating like crazy. "W-where are we going?"

He stands up and takes off his doctor's coat and smiles. "Natsume's expecting me for lunch. I'm sure you'd want to see him again."


	3. Natsume II

**A/N: **First off, I apologize for the brevity of the chapters. I just find that it's easier for me to update faster if each chapter isn't dripping with too much heavy scenes at a time. I'd really like to take this story by chapter and really see where the innocence of Aoi's little crush could take me to. More of going with the flow, if you will. :) Oh, and thank you thank you for the reviews! I do really appreciate them. Please tell me what you think, or feel free to suggest things. It makes my day to know that I'm not sucking lol.

**Natsume**

When she went upstairs to change and came down wearing a pink skirt and a frilly top, I assumed it was out of anxiety since she's not used to being around much people. It was when her eyes beamed at his entry, and darkened at the person he brought along that I started getting suspicious.

Suddenly. Reluctantly. I'm sitting at the head of the lunch table, looking at the scene before me, and at one point realize – with a daunting certainty – that _my sister likes Ruka._

"Aoi."

She's staring at Ruka, watching like a hawk as he responds to something Sumire was telling him. "Yes, nii-chan?" she says, her face tilting my way but her eyes glued to their subject. My hand tightens involuntarily around my spoon.

"Aoi," I say again.

This time she is forced to tear her gaze away to look at me, brows furrowed in irritation. "Nii-chan?" Her red eyes lock with mine, and she blushes, realizing that she was caught in the act. Aoi tries to laugh it off, causing everyone's attention to fall on her. "Umm umm umm, I'll get the watermelons! Right, watermelons." _Mikan,_ I can't help but think. My smile comes despite myself.

"Watermelons during summer. It's been a while since we've had any, huh Natsume?" Ruka says, smiling at the thought.

"Ten years ago, before we even came to the Academy." I recall an embarrassed looking eight-year-old Ruka coming over to our old house, four bodyguards flanking him on all sides. _'I'm sorry, Natsume, Aoi. It's not that I feel unsafe around your family, but mother insists.'_

"It's perfect, then! Just like the old days," Aoi says, clapping her hands together excitedly. "I'll bring them out right now." She stands and makes her way to the backyard where she and Dad grew fruits and vegetables.

"I'll help you with that, Aoi-chan," Sumire volunteers, catching up with Aoi.

I'm surprised to register hostility coming from Aoi at the other woman's suggestion. Jealousy, maybe. Nevertheless, she smiles at Sumire. "Thank you!" I watch my sister leave and feel the urge to stretch her skirt and make them longer. The sight of her long, thin legs is unnerving me. I turn to Ruka and see that he's also looking at her.

"One of these days I'm going to shred that skirt," I comment.

Ruka laughs at the thought. "I don't doubt that you will."

"And tear up anyone who tries looking at her in _that _way." I gauge his face for any sign of interest.

"Call me up when you do. I'd gladly join you on that mission." He tilts his head to the side, his smile fading. "I owe that girl our friendship, I suppose. If she didn't tell you that I was another Alice all those years ago, would you have rescued me from those kidnappers?"

I shrug. "Aoi was more excited by the thought of another Alice than I was."

"She was always friendlier too," he jokes. "I still remember that one time she kicked my bodyguard 'cause he wouldn't let me climb go on the roof with you two."

I remember that day. Aoi had wanted to show Ruka the stars from our rooftop, the way we always did at night, but Ruka was never allowed to stay too late away from home. The euphoric memory instantly bubbles up my anger. If everything had gone smoothly, if Persona hadn't messed with our lives, if Aoi wasn't… I unclench my hand and realize I've bent my spoon to an awkward angle.

I feel Ruka's fist on my jawline, and he lightly punches me out of my reverie. "She's here now." He smiles reassuringly, reading my thoughts. "She's growing up to be a beautiful lady, and she's going to keep smiling for a very very long time."

"She's my only sister," I say.

"Same goes for me," he says.

Our eyes connect and I know that if anything, _anything_, happens to Aoi, I can trust Ruka to be on my side.


	4. Aoi

**Aoi**

I don't remember the last time I felt afraid. If any scars still remain from the time I spent at the Academy, this day, above all other days, would have smoothened them out. I guess I've discovered that elusive secret to happiness. I'm happiest when I'm with my brother and Ruka. I feel like the years haven't passed. I'm as safe and snug as my eight-year-old self who always walked in between my two onii-sans, protecting me on both sides.

_'Do you really have to go home, Ruka-nii-san? Can't you just live with us?'_

_'Papa said that I have to take care of my mum, so I have to go. She'll get worried.'_

The sun is high in the sky, and his golden locks light him up like a halo. He swings the wooden bat over his head and brings it down hard. He laughs like a kid when the fruit splits open in a dozen little pieces. _When did it start? How did this one-sided affection begin? _Watching his face beam, so familiar, so dear, I'm back in time, to when I felt safest. Gentle blue eyes that understood.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when I realize a slice of watermelon is staring right at my face. I blink. Behind the fruit I see Ruka smiling happily, holding it up like a trophy.

"For you, Aoi," he says.

"Thank you!" I say, smiling back. He sits beside me on the porch that overlooks our backyard, another slice of watermelon on his hands. I take a bite from mine and swing my legs back and forth, completely content. Onii-san is still standing beside the sheet of split watermelon, looking at the two of us with pensive eyes. It scares me sometimes how distant my brother is to everyone. And it makes me jealous sometimes that he's oblivious to the number of people who want to be close to him. It's been a long time since I've blamed myself for any flaw in his character - he himself had scolded me for even allowing myself to think that way,- but the feeling creeps up on me once in a while, like a horror movie that you sometimes recall before going to sleep. "Nii-san!" I call out, "Why don't you join us here? It's too hot without the shade!"

He continues to stare for a while longer before picking up two pieces of watermelon and saying nonchalantly, "I'll give some to the cat." I'm assuming he means Bugsy, Sumire's pet. Sumire had checked up on her, snuggly wrapped up in blankets in our living room. We watch nii-san make his way past us and into the house.

"Did something happen?" Ruka asks.

I take another bite and shrug, my thoughts returning to their earlier trail. "I wouldn't bother asking him. When he finally feels like it, Nii-san will tell us eventually. He's always -" I'm stopped by the brush of fingers against my cheek. My eyes widen in alarm, and I look at Ruka, who's focused on something on my face. When our eyes meet, he realizes my reaction to the situation and moves his hand away from my cheek.

"Sorry," he says, smiling sheepishly. "There was a seed on your cheek. It was distracting me." Looking at him full in the face, I feel lost by the brightness of his eyes, deep and blue and beautiful. If everything else about Ruka Nogi could be considered ordinary, his eyes alone would still be able to catch anyone's attention. One long intake of breath. Heartbeat pounding rapidly in my ears. I snap my gaze away from him, knowing that my face is burning up. I'm suddenly aware of the proximity of our bodies and try to hide my embarrassment by eating. I must have look stupid devouring the watermelon like an animal because after a while I hear Ruka chuckle.

I look up at him, my cheeks puffed up, mouth stuffed with watermelon, and he cracks up even more. I flush deeper and force the fruit down, choking a bit as I do. "Hey!" I say in between coughs. "Ruka-nii-san stop laughing!" I frown.

"I'm sorry," he says, wiping a tear from his eye. "Here, take mine. I'll just get another one." He offers me his uneaten watermelon and I take it reluctantly. He doesn't move to get up and grab another piece, however, and I notice him still staring at me.

"Is there another seed on my face?" I ask, wiping my cheeks, mortified.

He shakes his head and looks away. "It must be nice for Natsume to have you around him now. Especially with Mikan overseas with Imai."

I smile. "He misses her, I could tell." I point out the tree atop a hill next to our house. "He usually lies under there and looks up at the sky. That's when I think he thinks about her the most, so I try to smile for the both of us since Nii-san would never admit those kinds of feelings to me."

Ruka looks deeply amused. "That probably just makes him think about her more."

"Huh?" I ask, and he sighs.

"You remind me a lot about her too," he compliments. Or at least I _think _it's a compliment. He stands up and grabs another watermelon. He takes a bite and comes back to sit beside me. "This is really good. How long have you been growing these?"

The question doesn't register. The topic of Mikan has got me thinking, and before I could lose courage I blurt out, "Do you have a girlfriend too, Ruka-nii-san?"

He chuckles. "Well, I get the occasional confession from a bird or a cat, and there was this one daring, homosexual dog that tried mating with me, but that didn't turn out so well." I laugh, an invisible weight lifting off my shoulders.

"What about Sumire?"

This time he's the one who chokes on the watermelon. "I don't really see that going anywhere… but let's not tell her that, okay?" He smiles, running his hand through the back of his head, feeling awkward.

"She's kind of attractive, very confident too." I don't know where this is coming from, but I can't seem to shut up. It irks me that she gets to spend the night at Ruka's place. "If Ruka-nii does get a girlfriend, I hope she doesn't just have a pretty face though."

_'Your mama? I know her. She's the pretty lady who always follows you around.' _

_A bashful smile. An endearing blush. 'She's not _just_ pretty. She's kind too. Kind and lovely and fun. She's the best mum!' _

"Ruka-nii-san's girlfriend should be kind and lovely and fun." I sound pathetic and childish to my ears and instantly regret saying anything.

He laughs. "If I find a girl like that, would you approve of her?" _No_.

"She has to pass the test first, of course! She can only be your girlfriend if she could split a watermelon perfectly," I say playfully.

"Fair enough," he comments. "And anyone who tries to court _you _should be able to eat an entire watermelon by himself. Or else he won't be able to keep up with you." He laughs. I look down and realize I've also finished the piece he had given me a while ago.

We're interrupted when the glass sliding door behind us slams opens and Nii-san stands on the entryway. The bubble pops, and I land back to reality. "Ruka," he says, all monotone and Natsume-like. "The cat threw up on the couch." A touch of irritation explains the furrows in between his brows.

"No no no, that's not a good sign." Ruka launches to his feet and is obviously in a panic. He's already reached the doorway when he stops and looks back at me. "Oh. Thank you, by the way, Aoi. I haven't laughed that way in a while. It was lots of fun." He flashes me such a warm smile that I'm transfixed for a long time, even after he's already gone into the house.

_'Wow, Ruka-nii! She sounds great. Can I be like her too?'_

_'Sure you can. You're already fun and really nice.' _

_A pout. 'But I'm not very pretty. The boys in school get scared of my eyes. They say I look like a freak and that my Alice is scary.' _

_'They're just stupid! You're great too, Aoi-chan! Really great and beautiful.' Warm blue eyes and a tender tender smile._

I stare at the doorway stupidly, remembering that smile. I realize that Nii-san hasn't moved. He leans against the doorframe and we lock gazes.

For the second time today he stares at me knowingly. This time I don't look away. I can't tell what he's thinking, but I'm sure he knows. _I like him, Onii-san. _


	5. Sumire II

**Sumire**

His bedroom is richly furnished: crystal chandelier, floor-length satin curtains, queen-sized bed made of heavy mahogany, and woolen comforters to snuggle into during the night. His mother insisted on being the one to decorate his apartment, he explained. It was a simple complex, and no doubt his space is the most extravagantly designed there is – what with towels flown in from France and all, - nothing but the best for a prince in his own right.

It's in the darkness, as I stare up at the ceiling, that I think about the events that passed today. Aoi especially, was a surprise for me. I hadn't thought much about Natsume's sister, so when she materialized on the doorway, with her long dark hair and frilly little get up, it took me a while to realize who she was. I have to say, there's something a bit off about her. Not that she's ugly. How can she be when she's related to Natsume? But, there's something about her that reminds me an awful lot of…

"Ruka?" I say out loud.

"What is it?" he mumbles, the sound barely reaching me. He's sleeping on the couch in the living room, the door to the bedroom wide open in case I needed anything. I told him it was fine for us to share the bed, but the gallant boy wouldn't hear of it.

"Has Natsume's sister always been like that?" Watermelons. A pink skirt. Snuggling Bugsy. Waving good bye until the car is out of view.

I hear him shifting on the couch, probably facing the bedroom. "Aoi? Been like what exactly?"

I couldn't pin-point it in one word. "Like… the total opposite of Natsume. I have to say, it kind of freaks me out. They share the same face but totally different personalities. It's like watching a female Natsume smile and be _nice_."

Ruka chuckles. "Natsume was a lot nicer and smiled more when we were kids. That was because of Aoi-chan. It's hard not to be happy around her, not when she laughs at everything and always finds ways to have fun." I try to picture a perky Natsume but just can't.

"Sounds like a Mikan Sakura Jr." I roll my eyes involuntarily and laugh at the instinct. I wonder how she and Hotaru are doing in Switzerland. It's been a while since I've had heard of them. Only once since graduation, I think.

Silence. Ruka doesn't respond.

"Do you think that's why Natsume fell for her?" I continue on, "'Cause she reminds him of Aoi?" Finally, I hear Ruka shuffling around, and I sit up to find him doing the same. His gaze is lost to the window in the living room, the blue-white light of the moon casting a glow to his disheveled hair and sleepy eyes. It's a while before he says anything.

"I think Natsume fell for Mikan because she's Mikan," he says after a while. His voice is soft and pensive. "Mikan to Natsume is the hearth on a cold winter night, keeping him alive during his darkest time. She's warm where he's cold and loving where he's grim. How could anyone, for so long lost, not be drawn to the light at the end of the tunnel? Whereas Aoi… Aoi is summer, always easy and always happy. Natsume and I, we preserve her because she's sunshine. She's too good, too real. She's the innocence of our childhood."

"Sounds like a dream," I hear myself saying. I'm drawn to the picture in my head of a young Ruka, a young Natsume, and Aoi dragging them along, smiles and laughter, trouble-free. The thought makes me feel weightless, like floating. I see Ruka deep in his own thoughts and know that he's thinking the same thing.

The trance ends. He blinks several times and whips his head my way, as if realizing he's been mumbling something very intimate. "I… uhh… we should sleep." I smile and watch him lie back down – or _try _to lie down, rather. He's too tall to fit. His feet stick out on the armrest of the sofa, the blanket barely covering them. Still, he shuts his eyes determinedly. _Too good, too real._ _You and Aoi have a lot more in common than you think. _

I too fix myself on the bed and pull up the comforter up to my chin. I stare up at the ceiling and try to sleep, the crystal chandelier coming in and out of focus as my eyelids droop to a close. My last thought is an image of a grown up Aoi dragging Ruka along by the hand, still all smiles and laughter. He's looking ahead at her, smiling serenely, completely at peace in her presence. Innocent and yet intimate, as if they eventually just decided that they were meant to be together. _That's ridiculous, _I remember thinking. _Just what would Natsume think_.


End file.
